Human Touch
by TrivialQueen
Summary: Baby, in a world without pity, do you think I’m askin’s too much? I just want to feel you in my arms, share a little of that Human Touch. Feel a little of that Human Touch. Give me a little of that Human Touch. Nate/ Sophie
1. We Were the Pretenders

Human Touch

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.  
**Paring:** Sophie/ Nate  
**Notes/ Explanation:** A stanza from Bruce Springsteen's _Human Touch_ along with a quote from the show that I thought went along with it, followed by a 100 word drabble of reflection.

* * *

_You and me, we were the pretenders_

_We let it all slip away_

_In the end what you don't surrender_

_Well, the world just strips away_

***

"You were right, ten years ago I saw you for the first time. You were swiping a Degas from a collection in Prague. I saw you, you saw me."

"I ran, you chased."

"Then two years later I caught up with you in Damascus, caught you, I should say. You, uh, turned around, introduced yourself, and that's when I met Sophie Devereaux, It'll be eight years next month."

***

In the beginning they were on opposite sides, both players, but of different games. They pretended, they lied, but in the end he was good, the white knight, and she was not, a black queen. He was a symbol of something she would strive for – but never quite reach. His world – to view life from the same side he did.

They played each other; they hurt each other – shot each other. But each time their paths crossed, each con, the cat revealed something to the mouse. The mouse revealed something to the cat. In a way the needed each other.


	2. I Got a Deal for You Right Here

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_Girl, ain't no kindness in the face of Strangers_

_Ain't gunna find no miracles here_

_Well, you can wait on your blesses my darlin'_

_But I got a deal for you right here_

***

"I'm a citizen now. Honest."

"I'm not."

"You're playing my side? I always thought you had it in you."

***

She had gone legit when Nate got out of the game. Without him it wasn't worth playing anymore. As a sort of tribute she became a citizen – honest. She took her funds and began her life anew. It was hard, the theatre was not her stage, but for him she tried.

And then one Chicago evening he came back to her, but in a way she never imagined. He was on her side now. Something was lost in his fall, but she had everything to gain. To her he'd always be a white knight. But now he was also obtainable.

***

"Are you in?"


	3. Just You and Me Tonight

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_Ain't no mercy on the streets of this town_

_Ain't no bread from heavenly skies_

_Ain't no body drawin' wine from this blood_

_It's just you and me tonight_

***

"So, uh, this time you really are inside my head."

***

Softly he creeps into your head, quietly, at times inopportune. Once inside you can't shake him, he's lodged tight. As tight as your chest feels as you teeter on the razor's edge. He's lodged as tight as his grip on your heart. He has been since you first saw him ten years and many miles ago. He was easy to dismiss when he was out of the question. 'It's hopeless' expelled his presence when you were a thief and he was the white knight. The _married_ white knight. But now he is not and now he won't leave you alone.


	4. Someone to Talk to

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_I ain't looking for Praise or Pity_

_I ain't coming 'round searchin' for a crutch_

_I just want someone to talk to_

_And a little of that human touch_

_Just a little of that human touch_

***

"Where are we?"

"I don't know, Nate, I think you need to ask yourself that question. You called me, remember. And now we're working together everyday. I don't know what you want. And to ask me that dressed as a vicar – You're a very strange man."

***

She didn't know what he wanted, and how could she? He didn't know what he wanted. Her back in his life – everyday, brought up so much. So much history, so many emotions. He wanted her. That he knew.

He wanted to feel whole again. Since Maggie left and Sam died he'd felt half empty, disconnected. With her he was full, complete again, but that scared him, how long until he was drained once again? How long until it wasn't enough? He wanted to feel whole, to go through life feeling human. Feeling connected. Connected to another human. Connected to her.


	5. The Risk and the Pain

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_Oh, girl, that feeling of safety you prize_

_Well, it comes at a hard, hard price_

_You can't shut off the risk and the pain_

_Without losin' the love that remains_

_We're all riders on this train_

***

"Five more feet and he coulda been in the clear, what da hell was he thinkin'?"

"Don't be an idiot Hardison!"

"What?"

"Sophie was still in there."

***

Danger came with the territory; they were outside the law now. He resigned his body to that even before the bullet went through his other shoulder. In the name of the job and to protect her he'd given his physiology over to risk.

Yet he hadn't given his heart. His heart he kept safe locked away. Like the thief she was Sophie had picked that lock. But it wasn't that simple. He was running scared – scared of the uncertainty. Love was risk and love was pain. To keep her he'd have to risk, everything. He'd have to risk his heart.


	6. Show Me Somebody Who Ain't

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_So you've been broken and you've been hurt_

_Show me somebody who ain't_

_Yeah, I know I ain't nobody's bargain_

_But, hell, a little touch up_

_And a little paint…_

***

"But luckily, luckily Adam and Maria, they don't have such problems. No, because Maria, despite all the fear and doubt life brings, Adam, when he looks at you, Maria, you know he knows that you've made him a better man. A better version of himself. And now that he's known you he could never go back. And Maria, you know that when you look at Adam, you know you've made him a better man and he should probably just give up and agree with you."

***

You said you needed time, you still have a lot to figure out – you've only been working on all this for two plus years. It's almost become a scapegoat. You're conflicted; it'll buy you time until life is perfect. Spoiler alert – life isn't. It's far from it, and so are you. And so is Sophie. You've endured a lot, you've been broken, you've been hurt. Show me somebody who ain't. Sophie's never had it easy, yet she fixes you up. Her life has never held her back. Don't be afraid it won't be perfect – be afraid that it won't be.


	7. Somethin' to Hold on to

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_You might need somethin' to hold on to_

_When the answers they don't amount to much_

_Somebody that you can just talk to_

_And a little of that Human Touch_

***

"I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen to me, Okay? 'Cause I learned this the hard way. Do not put your faith in a man."

***

Men. They've all let you down. Your father, rat bastard. The man who was supposed to save you from him, the one you married at seventeen. The one you fled at nineteen, the genesis of your grifting.

Nate. You'd like to think he's failed you too, he'd be like every other man and you could treat him thusly. But he hasn't. Not really. True, he hasn't fulfilled the ideal picture you painted when he came back into your life. But that's not failure, that's life. Nate is _not_ like every other man. You can have faith in him. You should.


	8. Human Touch

Human Touch

* * *

Disclaimer: I neither own nor am associated with Leverage – the Show or the Physics applications. _Human Touch _belongs to the Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

* * *

_Baby, in a world without pity_

_Do you think I'm askin's too much_

_I just want to feel you in my arms_

_Share a little of that Human Touch_

_Feel a little of that Human Touch_

_Give me a little of that Human Touch_

***

"And what about now?"

"I don't know, what about now? That's what we have to figure out… Oh, by we, I um, mean you, of course…"

"Of course…. Of course…."

"Just, um, don't take too long."

***

Was he asking too much for her to wait? Considering he didn't know what he wanted… why they were waiting, perhaps. At least his head didn't. In his heart he knew. But logical Nate wouldn't act on such an abstract impulse. Would taking her in his arms make him human again? He technically had always been human, he'd always be human. He just hadn't _felt_ human in a very long, dark time. But being with her rekindled his humanity and desire. What did he want? Her to save him. Why wait? He didn't know if he could save her back.


End file.
